This invention relates generally to a manually operated liquid dispenser having a tamperproof protective overcap covering the dispensing actuator. And, the dispenser is mounted on a liquid container by a closure cap having a tamperproof ring.
Manually actuated dispensers, of both the pump and aerosol varieties, are frequently provided with a protective overcap for shielding the dispensing actuator against inadvertent actuation during shipping and storage. The overcap is generally pressed fitted or snap fitted in place necessitated overcap removal prior to the dispensing operation. The overcap may be discarded after removal or replaced on the dispenser.
Protective overcaps for especially aerosol dispensers have been made tamperproof by the provision of a non-removable overcap having a fracture line permitting cap seaparation in response to an external force exerted against an upper portion of the overcap. And, the overcap is structured for replacement after cap separation which also required special construction of the container itself on which the overcap is mounted.
Also, tamperproof bottle closures are known as having a tamperproof ring connected by frangible ties and locked to the container such that the cap may be removed only upon rupturing the connecting ties thereby indicating a possible tampering with the bottle contents.